Danielle and the Predator
by EmilyA198527
Summary: After having been given ownership of her family's small cabin in the woods, Danielle Holland, the daughter of a scientist, makes the trip out to for her first night in her new home in an area where a powerful yautja soldier had set up his own residence.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter One

Driving down a dirt road in the woodland area outside of the city, Danielle Holland, the daughter of a prominent scientist, was heading in the direction of her new home with some of her belongings in the trunk of her little red Pontiac she had for the last six years of owning it. Her father had recently gave her ownership of a cabin deep in the woods that the family used a lot but had stopped going to it shortly after the death of her mother several years ago. Her father had kept it going with doing work around it to make sure that there was nothing wrong with the exterior or interior, but he couldn't bring himself to stay there a lot since her memory was still fresh in his head. She missed her mother a lot as well, but she was glad that she had been given a chance to own a place that brought her such happiness when she was alive and towards the end of her existence before cancer took her.

She pulled the car into the driveway in front of the quaint, two-story log cabin home and brought the vehicle to a gentle stop prior to parking it. Danielle eased herself out of the driver side door with herself wearing a chocolate brown sweater to go with a denim jacket she had put on due to the cold weather that was in the air, a pair of denim jeans she was comfortable in, and black loafers. Her brown eyes scanned over the appearance of the place from where she stood while several strands of her curly, black hair hung down in front of her face. She made the gesture with one of her hands to brush it back behind one of her ears so her eyes could gaze fully upon the place that was to be her home.

 _It has been a long drive from the city to get here, but it is so worth it. Just knowing that this is going to be my forever home means the world to me. I will make mom proud with me having this instead of letting dad sell it to someone who might not treasure it as much as I will._

Her eyes glanced towards the sky to find the sun not in the heavens anymore but having dipped behind the mountains in the distance. Night was approaching and she needed to get herself inside of the place to see about getting her things unpacked and herself settled in for the evening before there was any attempt at her placing an order for some food for her to eat.

Removing herself from where she had been standing, Danielle walked to the back area where she had some of her belongings in the trunk of her car. She had her back towards a section of the woods that the place was located in the heart of while her hands worked her trunk to open up and reveal where a couple of large duffle bags were inside of it. Each of her hands got a hold of them by their handle, and brought them out to rest on the ground beside her feet. She got a hold of the lid and brought it down to close with her hands when her ears picked up on what seemed to be a light clicking sound from behind. Turning herself around, her attention focused in on the wooded area and watch for any sign of something being there.

Nothing. There was no sign of any of the tree limbs moving around or any noise of someone trampling on the private property that her family owned in the region. Not only that, but all the noises the animals usually made around this time of the day going into evening had become silent. It was as if the entire area had went completely quiet.

 _This is really weird. The woods are normally not this quiet. There is usually at least some noise going on inside of it. For it to be dead silent, there must be a predator in the area that is looking for its next meal and that is a cue for me to get my ass inside before it makes a meal out of me._

There were reports of bears, coyotes and mountain lions in the area who had went after campers and hikers. The couple that had lived through their ordeal had mentioned that the woods had gotten dead silent shortly before they were attacked by the animals. Her first night in her new home didn't need to be one where she was found a bloody mess from an animal attack.

Danielle gathered up the handles on the duffel bag and made her way to the front door of the cabin. She dug into a pocket of her jacket for the house key and slipped it into the door knob. Once she had heard the click, her hand on the key guided the front door to open up for her. She moved herself over the threshold of the cabin and put her bags down on the ground beside her feet before her attention moved back to the woods. Although she couldn't see anyone or anything, it felt like she was being watched by something that was remaining hidden for the time being. Her eyes lingered on the woods for a few more seconds before she closed the door, cutting herself off from the woods outside of her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Two

Among the trees across the road from the cabin in the area of the woods that he had assumed dominance over, Dahra had been watching the human female that went inside of the building. He kept his shield up while his eyes were watching her movements when she had left the car and went to retrieve her luggage. At first glance, he didn't think much of her since he didn't get a good look at her face besides the fact that she had an attractive frame on her for a human due to her curves when other women he had seen in the area seemed to be more focused on having a thin stature to themselves.

It was when she turned towards the area that he was hiding in that he got a look of eyes that a bolt shot through him, having him to experience a rush that rivaled every type of feeling he had before in his existence. He had been through several wars, killed different species, and taken trophies for each of his worthy slaughters, things that always gave him a thrill. However, just a glimpse at the dark brown eyes of the human female who had arrived to the area with the intent of staying there had him to be awakened to things he had never went through before.

The more he thought about it, he started to wonder about the possibility of this human female being his pre-destined mate. He knew it was a strong possibility. His kind had been taking over Earth slowly in the shadows, trying to not cast a national attention on them just yet. It would be when the time was right that he and the rest of his kind would come out and reveal to the humans of Earth that they would be the ones who ruled over them and the humans would be serving them. The yautja's numbers were on the decline and they needed to find mates in order to keep themselves from dying out completely. If their kind was to live on, each yautja would need to find the one they were destined to be with and claim them before someone else happened to come along and take them from them.

 _I cannot let any other male in this area take her for themselves. She belongs to me. She will be mine and become my mate no matter the cost that I have to pay in order to make that happen._

Dahra made the decision. He would have her as his mate and do all that was necessary in order to ensure that nothing would jeopardize that from happening. She belonged with him and any man, yautja or human, that tried to take her from him would pay with their lives.

He waited until darkness covered the ground where he was that his body leaped down from the tree that he had been residing within, and started towards the cabin, walking past the dead carcass of a buck that he had killed during his hunt for food. His tall frame had to duck beneath some of the branches due to his height being much taller than that of the humans in the area. Keeping his shield up, he drew closer towards the house when he picked up on the sound of her voice coming from the other side of it.

 _That sounds like she is talking to someone. Who is she speaking with?_

Dahra wasted little time in making his way around to the backside of the cabin to find her at a glass door, on the telephone. He typed in a series of codes onto one of his guards that would allow him to tap into the phone wirelessly in order to see who it was that she was speaking with. Once he was done, he begun to listen to the conversation taking place on the phone.

"So, you would like to have a large cheese pizza with a two-liter of coke to drink delivered to your residence?" A man said, speaking over the phone.

"That is correct." Danielle replied, swaying a little bit from where she was standing with one of her hands holding onto the phone. "I would like that to be delivery."

"All right, miss. The amount comes to 17.40 and it should be there in the next thirty to forty minutes."

"I will be watching and thank you."

 _She was only ordering herself some food. No reason for me to worry about it being someone who wished to have her to themselves. Nevertheless, I need to make sure that she is aware that she belongs to me and anyone that comes near her with the intent of taking her from me will pay dearly for their actions._

His piercing stare watched her place the phone down onto the surface of a table that was near her in the house and look to the glass doors that led out onto a porch where there were some seats provided for people who wished to lounge out there. He could tell that she was pondering on the prospect of stepping out there, and waited to see if she would choose to do that or not. If she did, he would be able to make his presence known to her much sooner. If she didn't, he would come up with another way in order to get to her before the night was over and have her be aware as to who he truly was.

He found himself not having to wait long to find her opening one of the sliding glass doors and stepping out onto the porch. The sight had his adrenaline to rush throughout him, making it hard for him to remain where he had been standing. He needed to get closer to her and be in her presence. There was nothing that he wouldn't do to be around her. He had only just seen her, but there was a pull to her was indicating that this human female was in fact his destined mate and he would not be able to rest that night until she was made fully aware of it.

Dahra found her walking up to a spot on the porch to gaze out to the woods in the area with her arms resting on the railing of it. She looked so beautiful with the moon shining down across her features of her face. Her curves were becoming a temptation that was hard to ignore when he just wanted to get a hold of her and draw her in to him. He had to be careful in his approach as to not startle her, but there was nothing to really be worried about since there were no humans in the area for several miles and wouldn't be aware as to what was going on.

He allowed her a few moments to stand alone on the porch like she was before his body made his move in the direction of some stairs leading up towards the porch with the intent of drawing himself closer to her. He was careful as he moved onto the steps to not make much noise that would draw her attention away from the woods that were all around them. Once he had gotten to the top of them, Dahra placed himself to stand right behind her before he let his shield go down and made some clicking noises like the ones she had heard earlier. He stood still as stone while his eyes watched her slowly turn her head to see him before the rest of her body spun around in shock of the sight of him. His gaze remained locked to hers as she was struggling to speak to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only, and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Three

"H-H-Hello there." Those were the only words that Danielle could bring herself to get out of her mouth at first upon finding this tall and formidable creature in front of her, looking down at her. He was over seven feet tall and had muscles all over his dark complected skin with little bits of red scattered over it. It wasn't just his size that stunned her, but also the fact that his facial features were not that of a human but of something else entirely. She had never seen anything like him before and it caught her off her guard. Normally, she was able to talk with someone despite their appearances, but he was an exception to the rule. Danielle swallowed a lump down her throat and worked hard to get her voice out to him while her eyes never left his. "Um...C-Can I help you with something?"

 _Really stupid, Danielle._ Her rational side snapped at her some for what came out of her mouth. _I don't think that is a good thing to ask this...whatever this is when I think it is safe to say that this is the predator that has been in the woods and who is now here to probably kill you and then devour you before sun comes up._

It seemed like her conscience had a point when she noticed the tall creature to be moving in a little closer to her. She glanced to her sides where there was still room for her to get away from him only to find him quickly placing his hands on either side of her on the railing, cutting her off after having picked up on the sense that she was thinking of getting away from him.

 _I also think it is safe to say that he is a lot smarter than I give him credit for. Something tells me that he is not like any type of creature that I have seen before._

Her eyes glanced to his large claw-like hands to take in the size of them before she moved her eyes up towards the direction of his face that was peering down to look at her. She swallowed a lump down her throat as he lowered his face closer to her own until they were just inches apart from one another. Her eyes were frozen to his while her ears listened to the sound of him making more clicking sounds towards her. She wasn't sure at first as to if he was trying to communicate with her or not, but it seemed as if he was going to be biting into her at any moment.

Danielle watched him tilt his head some with his mandibles starting to open a little wider. The sight had her to tightly close her eyes and prepare herself for the death strike. It did seem to her that he was fixing to bite into her and start feasting on her body right at that exact moment.

 _Mom, it looks like I am going to be joining you a lot sooner than I had planned on._

She trembled with unbridled fear at the thought that she was about to meet her end at that moment. While she was prepared for him to bite into her and begin making a meal out of her, nothing could prepare her for what would happen next. With her eyes remaining shut tightly, the feeling of something warm pressing against lips her eyes to blink some and her to let out a muffled noise of confusion. Slowly opening up her eyes to find out what was going on, they widened in disbelief at finding the being that was standing in front of her to be kissing her with his mandibles on either side of her face as if to hold her in place while he was kissing her, and his own gaze shut while he was doing this, getting lost in what he was doing with her.

 _What in the hell is going on here?! Is...Is he kissing me?!_

Danielle felt herself taken for a loop from finding herself locked into a momentary kiss with a creature that she wasn't entirely sure as to what to call him at first. While he didn't have any lips like she did, it was very obvious to her that he was in fact kissing her with his mouth against hers like it was. She thought he was going to kill her but now he was kissing her. Her confusion only heightened from the sensation of what appeared to be him moving to deepen the kiss with her and the tip of his tongue moving inside of her lips and starting to run over her own. The feeling had her to tightly shut her eyes and squeal inside his mouth from the discovery, as well as every muscle in her body to tense on the spot.

 _Holy shit! He is not just kissing me now! He is making out with me right on the back porch of my cabin. This...whatever this is that is right here with me, is trying to make out with me right where I am standing!_

No sooner had she let the squeal out of her mouth and into his that her body alerted her to his hands that had blocked her had moved to get a firm grip on her sides and pull her towards him. She shuddered a little at a growl leaving his mouth and entering her own while the palms of his claw-like hands were roaming over her body, occasionally dipping down to where her ass was in her jeans and giving it a squeeze and having herself to open her eyes wide with a squeal of her own going into his. When she would do this, Danielle discovered his tongue thrusting deeper inside of her mouth to where it could roam around inside of it and get tangled with her own. Her mind was racing with a million different questions as to what in the hell was going on at that second and what exactly this being was that was making out with her outside the glass doors of her home.

While she wasn't entirely sure as to what was going on, she couldn't really deny that she liked how he was kissing her. He was a really good kisser. Shock waves went coursing throughout her entire body from what he was doing to her and seemed to be feeding her hormones to start raging. He was having an affect on her to the point that her hands had moved up to rest on tops of his strong shoulders and her own tongue had begun to run along his and slip into his mouth as he was doing the same to her. She had started to slowly give into the kiss, allowing herself to enjoy what he was doing for her, when her rational thinking kicked in, reminding her of the fact that this was not a human that was making out with her on her porch but something that was definitely from another world and she needed to get away from him ASAP.

Danielle begun to squirm some against him to find a way out of the kiss with him. She had to put some distance between them before things got anymore heated than they already were. Some more wiggling against him brought him to break the kiss with her. She figured it was from him picking up on that there was an issue with what was going on. Opening her eyes to look at him, she looked to him in complete shock while her voice came barreling out of her mouth in his direction while she worked to catch her breath.

"What is the big idea here?!" She asked, demanding an answer for his actions with her. "We have never met before, and you think that you can just come up to me like this and...and make out with me out of the blue? Just who...and what are you to think this?!"

No sooner had she made her demand that Danielle quickly regretted it due to seeing an intense darkness wash over his eyes in her direction. She swallowed a lump down her throat while her body was pulled even tighter against his to where there was not any gap between their frames as he started to give her a response to what she was wanting to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Four

"My name is Dahra," He said, "and I am a Yautja." He had been taught lots of languages, including her own. A growl lingered in his response to her due to him not like how she was resisting what he was doing to her when she was enjoying what he had to offer to her until something happened to make her fight against him. "I come from a galaxy outside of your planet, and I have been residing in these woods for a long while now in a home not far from here that has been abandoned for quite some time."

His eyes could tell that his responses were surprising for her to hear since she wasn't expecting to hear all that he said to her. He understood that it would take her some time to get passed the point that he was an alien spieces that had traveled their to her planet. With this on his mind, he maintained his focus on her while he continued to give her answers to what she was wishing to know from him.

"As for why I believe I have to right to be like this with you and to 'make-out' with you as you stated, it is because you are my mate and you belong to me. I have the right to be intimate with the one that I am destined to be with."

He noticed the answer he had for her wasn't quite what she was anticipating from how large her eyes got at the notion that she belonged to him and that she was to be his mate. His eyes watched hers start to grow in disblief at what he had to say to her, and it was during this time that his grip wasn't as tight, allowing her to slip from him. His body turned towards hers as she was now having her back facing the open doorway of the house that led inside from the back porch. He never removed his gaze from hers even as she begun to respond back to what he had stated to her with shock and anger in her tone.

"I do not belong to you or to anyone else." Danielle stated firmly. "You have no right whatsoever coming here and saying that I am to be your mate through destiny bullshit, and than forcing yourself onto me. I don't know where you come from, Dahra, but you can frankly go back to wherever the hell it is and find you a woman of your own kind to be with because it is not going to be me."

Her words infuriated him. She was blatantly informing him that he could find him another woman to be with when it was her that he was to have as his and his alone. When others of his kind had found mates among their own spieces, there was never this amount of resistance on their part since they knew it was to happen for them to be with one another to prolong the life of their kind. But, here was his mate, denouncing him and the idea that she belonged to him.

At the same time, however, he picked up her scent of arousal in the air with his sensitive smelling glands. The way he had kissed her and had his hands over her body had turned her on regardless of her being angry with him over the matter. She could yell at him as much as she wanted, but her body's phermones were informing him that she was aroused and still like that even after the kiss they shared with each other. He made a move towards her as he spoke with a booming sound to his voice, sending her scrambling inside of her home.

"You can deny me until you are blue in the face all you want, but I know that you liked I did very much."

"You are crazy to think that."

"I know you did." Making his way inside of her home, one of his hands got the door and had it to slide shut behind him without shattering it with the strength he possessed. It was now just the two of them inside of her cabin home with nothing and no one to interrupt them.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, getting to her feet from where she had fell and scooted inside of the house. "If you are so sure of yourself, how-"

"I can smell your scent of arousal very strongly." His response was met with her silence from what he had said to her. Finding her to be frozen was proof enough that he was right that he had turned her on and she was still like that. He maintained his spot for the time being as he looked to her. "You are excited right now at the thought we did with each other on your back porch...and you are thinking about it happening again right now."

"Y-You...You are wrong-"

"Am I now?" He had a little coy sound appear in his tone towards her. "If I am wrong about you not being turned on by what we did, explain to me then as to why you chose to openly and quite willingly, return the kiss back to me with as much fire as you did."

Dahra stood in place as he gave her time to come up with some type of an answer to give to him. He wanted to see what she had to say to him that would explain as to the reason behind why she did what she did with the kiss to him. After a little while of waiting, it became clear to him that she wasn't able to come up with a response to his challenge from her eyes appearing to look like a deer caught in headlights and her mouth trying to get out something towards him.

 _If she says that I am wrong about having her excited, let's see if she chooses to run or not if I move myself towards her._

His tall body moved towards her as his eyes remained on hers. He was finding her unable to move at all after he had called her out on the fact that she chose to kiss him back like he had kissed her. Standing in front of her like he had outside, he used one of his hands to cup the back of her head while his eyes peered deeper into her own and his voice dropped lower to a whisper with the growl remaining within it.

"You don't have to lie and say that you don't like what I have for you, my dear. I know that you loved the kiss I gave to you, and, from what my senses are telling me, you are wanting another. Am I wrong?"

His eyes watched as an expression of embarrassment wash across her face as she shook her head to indicate that he wasn't wrong on the assumption. She did want another but was too ashamed to ask for one due to whatever reasoning she had towards his kind at the current time. Dahra brought his face in close towards hers to where there was just an inch between them before he stopped to speak to her for a brief moment.

"Don't be ashamed, my dear. There is no reason for you to feel like you are less than what you are because of what you desire from me. I am your mate and it is my job to take care of you, including the urges you have inside of you. Speaking of which...Let me take care of them right...now."

Dahra sealed her back into another passionate kiss with himself once the last word left his mouth. This time when he started the kiss with her, he found her not trying to get away from him at all but welcoming and returning it back to him. She wasn't hiding her desires anymore, but allowing them to take over her. This realization drove him to moving his hands down to where her round, firm ass was located on her body and hoist her up into the air to where they could wrap around his waist. With their lips locked to one another in a fiery kiss, he pinned her up against a wall in the home and pressed himself firmly between her legs while his tongue was greeted with her own, driving his unbridled lust for her through the roof. She was giving into a wild and untamed side of her that was hidden, and he loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Five

 _I know what I am doing is wrong on many different levels at the moment, but I really don't give a damn right now._

Danielle didn't even try to fight the feelings that were coursing through her body from what Dahra was doing to her at that time. He had brought to the surface an unadulterated lust that she didn't realize was hiding and waiting for the right moment to come out to play. It had her being able to go with what he was doing to her and not feel ashamed by it for a single second.

Her lips were pressed firmly to his mouth while his mandibles were on either side of her cheeks for the time being. She shivered with excitement from how their tongues were intertwined with one another in each other's mouths. Soft moans left her mouth and entered his from the sensation of his hands to be squeezing and rubbing her ass while they were making out with one another against a wall in her cabin home. The addition of his groin to be grinding against her zipper on her jeans between her legs was only intensifying her arousal from what he was doing to her.

 _This feels so good. I didn't know this could be so amazing right now. Who would have thought that I would be so turned on by an alien race known as Yautjas?_

She picked up on the faint sound of someone coming up the driveway and her heart dropped while he was kissing her like he was. The pizza delivery guy was going to be coming to the front door at any moment and the last thing she wanted him to see was her tangled up with Dahra like she was and having to come up with an explanation as to why she was making out with an alien species. Slowly, Danielle eased out of the kiss with herself working to catch her breath while she spoke to him.

"Dahra," she said, "I need to get the front door."

"Why?" He asked, demanding with an unbridled lust hovering in his voice. "Why do you have to answer the door when we both want what is going on right now between us?"

"Because the food I ordered for dinner is coming up the driveway and I need to pay for it."

"It can wait."

"If I don't pay for the food, the driver will open the door and walk in us. Do you want him to find out about your kind right now or have us play it safe?"

"Very well..."

She could tell from his short response that the last thing he wanted was to get his hands off of her when he wanted to keep them right where they were. As her feet was on the ground, she got the money out of her purse for the food and walked to the front door. She eased it open to find the guy there and smiled to him while showing him the money. Her hands accepted the food while she spoke to him.

"Keep the change."

She tried to keep her voice from making it obvious that she was horny as hell from what Dahra and herself had been doing with one another inside her home. Her eyes watched the driver hurry back to his vehicle before she eased the door shut. Danielle had just managed to ease the food and drink down on the table and turned around with her back to it in time to find Dahra locking her into another hot kiss with himself. She managed to speak to him between the kisses as he was moving her away from the food.

"I do need to eat some food, Dahra."

"You can worry about eating that in a little while." He moved her over to the living room where his eyes had caught sight of a soft rug on the floor. He kept kissing her while walking her backwards towards it. "Right now though, I know of something else that you might like more than the food."

 _How is it possible that he can do this to me? How can one Yautja have the ability to have me so turned on that I can't even try to ignore the urges going on inside of me? I need to eat because I haven't eaten all day, but I can't bring myself to getting away from him. Is there something wrong with me?_

Her lips remained locked to his own while she registered his hands picking her up by her legs. Instead of wrapping them around his waist like before, she was surprised to find him holding her like she was so he could drop to his knees with her legs on either side before having her to lie down on the rug with him atop her body. Danielle moaned inside of his mouth from the feeling of his weight pressing down onto her body and their tongues running up and down each other. She was all too eager for what he was doing to her, and she could feel his erection starting to press against her jeans a little more through the loin cloth he was wearing over it to keep that part of him hidden.

Just as quickly as they had gotten onto the floor, Danielle was surprised to find him having her to roll over onto her stomach with her ass facing him. She shivered from his claw-like hands moving to get a hold on her waistband on her jeans and underwear and yank them down in one motion to where they ended up down around her knees. A soft gasp left her mouth as the realization sank in that he was going to fuck her right there on the rug in her living room floor.

 _Do I really want to do this? Do I really want to have alien fuck me?_

A fear started to run through her body at the thought of them having sex with one another. She had no idea if he was anatomically correct for the two of them to make love to one another in her home. Not only that, but she didn't understand the whole interspecies sex part. Was it possible for her to become pregnant by someone who was of a different species than herself? If she did become pregnant, what would happen to her as a result of it?

While the unknown was a little daunting to her mind, she couldn't help but admit to herself how much she wanted to experience what it is like to have sex with a being as powerful as Dahra is. The idea of being taken by a Yautja as strong as he was and who could get her aroused with just a kiss was enough alone for her to not back out the idea of them screwing one another. But, just the idea itself of them fucking each other on the rug in her living room seemed to overpower the fears she had been having.

Her ears listened to the sound of him undoing his loincloth that had been cover his cock. She shivered somewhat from the feeling of his hands guiding her legs open a little more for him and for her to arch her back at the right position for him. She held onto the rug the best she could for support in anticipation of what was to come. With herself prepared the best she could be, Danielle let out a soft gasp at the feeling of his cock's head working its way inside of her tight pussy while he seemed to be making a vow towards her as if what they were doing was a wedding ceremony.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I do not own or have anything to do with The Predator franchise in any way at all. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Six

"I, Dahra, claim you as my mate." He growled the words out of his mouth towards her from where he was atop her body with his member making its way inside of her at a slow pace. His claw-like hands were grabbing at the rug to the point where the tips of his fingernails were going all the way through it to the floor beneath them. The sensation of how tight her body felt to him drove him crazy with only pure lust and sexual desires. It left him only growling out the remaining words he had to say to her as he worked his member onward inside of her body. "From this point forward, you belong to me and only me as I belong to you and only you. No one will ever take you from me or try to harm you. If they attempt to do so, they will pay the heavy price for their actions with their own lives. Your happiness will be put above my own as you will be my wife and you will stay at my side and give me support as your husband."

 _Holy shit, she is very tight. This is probably her first time being with a male before from it is taking me a lot of work in order to get inside of her._

His growls continued out of his mouth as he was struggling to keep himself from hurting her anymore than he wanted to. He fought with his need to just thrust all the way inside of her in one go when it was a strain on her for what he was doing to her body. The soft sounds of her whimpering at times and gasping out informed him of how he was going at it with her and if he needed to ease up with his move towards getting the remaining part of his shaft deep inside of her body. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain than what she was dealing with currently from her body having to adapt to the size of his cock that taking her vagina for itself, and it bothered him to hear her soft cries when the feeling would get to be a bit much.

 _I am truly sorry, my dear. I don't mean to hurt you. I promise you that you will experience nothing but pure bliss soon enough once I am fully inside of you and your walls start to relax around my shaft._

Dahra worked to get the last bit of his member inside of her before it was fully buried within her. He worked to catch his breath and allow himself to rest for a moment while he felt herself working to catch her own breath at him being completely inside of herself. His hands roamed over her back and sides, working to ease the stress and pain of what she was going through from her mind before they went on any further. He bent his head down towards her shoulders and placed kisses against them while he whispered to her in his deep voice with only love pouring out for her.

"I hope you can forgive me for being a little rough on you for our first time together, my love. I don't want to hurt you and I am trying to keep from distressing you anymore than I already have."

It wasn't his nature to harm someone unless they deserved it in his opinion. He had never put his hand on an innocent soul, including a woman. He never lashed out at any female, human or yautja, out of respect of them and being brought up to know that anyone that chose to raise their hand to a female was not a male but some foul creature on the planet who needed to be exterminated and their caracass set aflame so not even the birds would be troubled with eating their sickening flesh, ingesting the evil they had within them during their time alive.

He wasn't sure at first if she could speak to him from what he had said to her, as well as from his member being all the way inside. Dahra was relieved when he picked up on the sound of her voice coming across to him in a soft whisper that had a sensual sound lingering underneath the surface of it that had been brought on due to her state of arousal.

"I...I forgive you, Dahra." She replied. "I knew that I would be experiencing some kind of discomfort with this being the first time I have had sex at all, but I just wasn't prepared for the intensity that came with it."

"I will only continue with my thrusts when you are prepared for me to move forward. If you are still experiencing the pain, I can wait-"

"You can continue, Dahra."

"A-Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure that she was ready for him to continue onward and she wasn't just saying it to make him happy. His senses were open to ensure that she was being completely honest with him. He watched her turn her head enough to look to him over oen of her shoulders with pure honesty in her eyes as she gave an answer to his question that left no doubt.

"I am ready for you, Dahra. Please continue."

"As you wish...By the way, what is your name? I do apologize for not asking for it by now."

"My name is Danielle Holland."

"As you wish...Danielle."

With his mate having informed him that she was prepared for what he had to give to her, Dahra took a moment to give her a loving and gentle kiss before starting to pull his hips back before thrusting them forward. The vibration of how her pussy's walls felt around his cock had him groaning out loudly in pleasure and made it impossible for him to be slow with his thrusts when her tightness gave him a rush. More growls left his mouth while his hands moved to hold onto her hips. His ears picked up on the sound of her cries turning into moans like his had done, and found her crying out to him.

"More, Dahra! I want more! I-"

"You want more? You will get as much as you want from me, Danielle." His growls become more noticeable as they got louder in his moans while his hips were bucking wildly to give her the kind of pleasure that she was looking for from him. He wanted to give her all that she requested from him, and he would do all that was necessary in order for her to feel what she had him to experience with just the kiss they were having before they started fucking on the rug.

As he was getting lost in the heat of the moment, he was greeted by the feeling of her hitting a climax just as her screams echoed throughout the area. She had made her plea to him because she couldn't hold her orgasm anymore. She needed him to pick the pace up because she was about to cum and she needed him to push her over the edge. The warmth of her juices around his shaft had him to follow her over the edge by sending his seed and all of its juices deep inside of her vagina once he made one final thrust inside of her.

 _God damn, that feels so good!_

Heavy breaths escaped from his mouth from having held his breath in for a little bit during his climax. Dahra leaned himself down to lie on top of his mate to savor the moment between the two of them. He wanted to soak in the moment with her now that they had consummated their union to one another. With his member remaining deep inside of her body, he guided his arms around her frame as he moved them to lie on their sides and clung to her in a way so he could relish in knowing that he was no longer waiting for the one he was destined for now that he had found her and mated with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Seven

An eternity seemed to pass by before Danielle could find the strength in order to sit up some. Her eyes glanced over to where Dahra was lying to find him on his back, appearing as if he was in a deep sleep. She let her eyes linger on his nude, sleeping form before letting herself focus on the idea of getting to the food that was waiting for her on the table. Her belly was lightly rumbling with a need for food, and it had to be fed or it wouldn't shut up. She was careful to not move too quickly as to ensure that she didn't hurt herself after what she had just gone through since it was her first time having sex and it was her first time having sex with a warrior alien species from another galaxy. The last thing she wanted to do was move too quickly and end up hurting herself worse than she already was.

Once she had gotten herself up to where she was sitting on her ass, a soft gasp left her mouth from the soreness on her cheeks shooting through her body. Danielle fought to try to keep her noises soft so to not disturb him from his rest, but it was hard when her body was not feel really good at the moment. Her ass was still tender from how hard Dahra had been slamming his hips against her bare ass over and over until they both came on the floor of her log cabin home. She knew that there would be some parts of her that would be on the sore side, but she wasn't expecting herself to be as raw as she was.

She also wasn't anticipating Dahra to sit straight up once she had let out the sound from her mouth and her body had moved to sit up. Her eyes looked to her side to find him being quick with his motions as to be sitting by her side. Danielle noticed that he seemed to be worried from her having made a little sound of discomfort, and she wanted to ease that from his head as quickly as she could. Shaking her head, she brought up one of her hands as she spoke to him.

"I-I am all right, Dahra." She said, softly, hoping that it would ease any worry that he was experiencing. But, he saw right through what she was trying to do and didn't mask his slight frustration with her as he spoke to her.

"Don't lie to me, Danielle. I heard you letting out a sound that says otherwise, and I can pick up on your body that you are not 'all right'."

"I am a little sore from what we just got done doing is all, Dahra. I mean, it was my first time having sex and my body is going to be on the tense side from what I had just got done doing with you."

"I didn't do anything to hurt you badly though, did I?"

"No, Dahra. I am not in a lot of pain like you think I am. Just a fraction of it."

"Are you sure that you are all right?"

"I'll be all right once the soreness wears off."

"Very well, but there is something I was wanting to know."

"Yes?"

"Why are you choosing to sit up like you are instead of staying beside me on the rug so your body can rest?"

She proceeded to give him a response when her stomach let out a loud grumble, letting it do the talking to him. Her hand held her stomach for a moment prior to looking back at him with an embarrassed look on her face as she spoke, softly, towards him.

"Because I am starving. I haven't eaten a lot today, and the pizza that is over on the table smells really good to me right now."

"Then let me help you over to it."

"I think I can-"

A gasp left her mouth upon finding him to be helping her to her feet. She remained where she stood while her body registered his hands helping with pull her underwear and jeans back up on her to where they had been. A shy smile moved across her face from the gesture he was making towards taking care of her. Her hands was at her sides while he fixed her clothes as they had been while he spoke to her.

"I am not sure why your kind dresses yourselves in ways that it hides pretty much everything from the neck down, Danielle."

"Well, there are times of the year, like now, where it will get colder and we have to dress like this in order to prevent ourselves from getting sick. But then there are times of the year where it will be warm enough to where we can wear a little less from this if we want to."

"I look forward to seeing that time of the year come around in this area then."

"Why do you say that?"

"So I can see what your body looks like with a lot less on it while you are walking around here."

"Y-You do?"

"If the rest of you looks just as nice as your does, with less clothing on it or nothing at all, I might not be able to control myself."

 _Is he indicating that we might be going for another round before the night is over with?! We just had an intense love making session on the rug in my living room. Surely to God he is not wanting to go again so quickly!_

She proceeded to ask him about what he was getting at to prepare herself for what was to come when her voice went silent upon seeing his cock for the first time. He was tying his loin cloth back onto his form from where it had been concealing it and the sight shocked her to the very core of her being.

 _Oh my god! He is fucking huge! That was inside of me?!_

Danielle fluttered her eyes at the discovery of how well-endowed Dahra happened to be, and that her frame had managed to take every inch that he had to give to her. While she was in a moment of brief shock, her focus shifted when he gathered her up into his arms and carried her over to where the table and chairs were. Her eyes watched him pull out one of the chairs prior to easing her down onto it. She looked back up to him as he looked down to her with an expression that captured her complete attention while he spoke.

"I need to go for awhile, but I will return back here to you. Leave the back door unlocked for me until I come back."

"A-All right."

"And don't strain yourself too much, Danielle. I can't have my mate hurting herself on our first night." He flashed her a wink and a little smirk in her direction prior to moving to her back doors. She couldn't help but smile a little more shyly at the gesture while her eyes found him opening the door so he could step outside before he shut behind him. Her eyes waited for him to dash out of sight before they focused on the box of pizza that was in front of her and the drink that was to the side of it.

 _Well, although the pizza is probably cold by now and the drink is on the warm side, I am pretty sure they both will be all right since what I went through was worth the wait of it._

Her hands eased the lid of the box open to show the supreme pizza she had ordered. Danielle gathered up a slice of the food and began to eat it while she pondered on what Dahra was doing at that second, as well what would happen with her life now that she had become the wife to an alien warrior species.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Eight

While his mate was at her home, eating the food she had gotten for dinner and relaxing herself from what they had done with one another on the soft rug of her living room floor, Dahra was making his way through the wooded area in the direction of where the abandoned house stood that he had called his home since having arrived to the forest.

It was several months ago when he had first arrived to the region. He didn't know what to expect or the type of landscape that he was moving into. The area itself provided him with more than enough wildlife to hunt when he became hungry without overkilling any of the kinds of animals that lived within it, and the tall trees allowed him to go from tree to tree without having to let people be aware of his presence on the ground floor even when he had his shielding device up on him with the use of the guards on his wrists.

Unlike other Yautjas, he did not need to have all the armor that they possessed. He was one of a few that had altered his DNA make-up to have him be more stronger than the others who chose to not inject the DNA of other species into their systems, wanting to just stay like they were born as. His height was taller in comparison to other yautja warriors and the amount of strength that he possessed made an ordinary yautja seem to be like a human being from what he was capable of doing. It also allowed his body to not have to rely on armor since his skin was thick like that of armor and it was very hard for someone to take him down with regular guns and knives. There hadn't been someone to come along yet to try and destroy him, but he welcomed all that wished to end his life, especially now that he had his mate in his life.

Having found Danielle in the way that he had brought another part of himself to live that further enhanced his ability to protect as well as to defend. He would not allow anyone to come after him without paying the price for their attempt at taking his own life, and he would not let them live if they tried to take Danielle from him. She belonged to him, and there was no way in all the levels of hell that he was going to let anyone else have her.

Traveling a little deeper into the woods, Dahra broke through a treeline and arrived to where a small home stood with ivy covering all over the outside of it. He walked up to the front door of it and guided it open. His frame moved over to where he had a duffel bag nearby, and used one of his hands to pick it up while the other one was working to put what belongings he had inside of it for the purpose of heading back to where Danielle's home was and settling in there with her.

There was no point to him staying somewhere else when he could be residing with the woman that was destined to be his wife and the mother of his children. He would move in with her, and help her around the house when she needed his assistance, as well make sure that no uninvited guests made the move to get inside of the house while they were not welcomed there. Not only would he help her, but he would have her to help him in areas that he might need her help in. This way they could be there for one another without having to worry about trying to figure out what the best way was to getting into contact with the other to let them know when they were needed.

His hand worked to get the last of his things put into the bag before he secured it shut and had the strap to be over one of his shoulders. Dahra removed himself from the confines of the structure and headed back in the direction he had come from with his body moving at a littl quicker pace. He had been away from Danielle for just a little while, but he wanted to get back to her as quickly as he could. It surprised him with how he was already wanting to be with her all the time and wanting to make sure that she was doing okay even though they only had sex one time with one another in her home.

 _The bond between us must be a lot stronger than I first gave it credit. I need to be around her presence to know that she is safe and for me to protect her. My place is there with her at my side._

He figured it was the act of him sealing the two of them together with the vow that he had made towards her during their first time having sex with one another. The words he had spoken had his full intent of having her as his woman and that she would have him as her man, and made a very strong impact on him. His mind wouldn't be able to rest until he got back to the woman that had invaded his thoughts from the second he caught a glimpse of her outside of her home when she first arrived to the area.

Dahra got back to the front of the house that was to be his new home and walked around to the backside of it where the sliding glass doors were nestled. He made his way up onto the porch and guided one of the doors opened enough for him to step inside before he shut them behind him. Turning to where he had left Danielle, he tensed up at first from finding her to not be at the chair where she was before the food she had ordered.

 _It seems like my mate has decided to venture somewhere in the house. I wonder where-_

The faint sound of water running upstairs alerted him to where she was at, and had his body to move in the direction of the staircase. He made his way up to the top of them and followed the sound coming from a large bedroom. His eyes took note of the layout that was before him prior to letting one of his hands ease the bag he had been carrying down onto the ground near him. Dahra crossed over to the open doorway leading into a large bathroom, and found her to be standing in a spot with her back towards him as water was coming down on her in a huge shower.

 _Well, well, well...My mate has a body that all would be envious of if they were here to gaze upon it. She has the perfect frame for me, both fit and curvy at the same time. Just the right amount for these hands to hold onto._

He couldn't fight a smirk from coming across his face or his body moving over to where she was standing. His skin shivered at the hot water coming down onto him while he guided his claw-like hands around the midsection of her body. He was careful to not startle her too much, and felt surprised that she didn't jump when he brought himself into contact with her body. A faint chuckle slipped out into his deep voice as he whispered to her.

"Something tells me that you were aware of me being here with you, Danielle."

Dahra shivered with delight at the sound of her letting out a soft chuckle before she turned to face him. It was taking every bit of his strength in order to keep himself from pinning her to a wall in the shower and making love to her again. The sight of her heavenly frame was doing a number to him, and he had to restrain himself until she was prepared for them to have another go. With his eyes focused in on hers, he listened to the sweet sound of her voice traveling out of her mouth and in his direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form

Chapter Nine

"I could pick up on your presence as you got closer to me in here, Dahra." Danielle replied. She couldn't keep herself from smiling or chuckling a bit in her response to him from where she stood with the water running down her body. "Also, you don't exactly move around silent in my home. I could hear you making your way up here to where I was."

"I am able to be more quiet when I am out in the forest," he replied, "but not so much on the flooring that your home is made of, Danielle."

"I will agree with you on that." She turned to where the nozzle was and eased the water off with one of her hands before making the move to step out of the shower with him.

"I came back to see you gone and I wasn't sure where you were at first until I heard the water from downstairs."

"Well, I got done eating what I wanted from the pizza, and chose to come up here to take a hot shower to help with my muscles not being so sore in the morning."

"Why would they be sore?"

She managed to get a towel wrapped around herself before her eyes drifted over to where he stood to cast a look of surprise on her face towards him not letting it sink in what she was getting at as she spoke up in response.

"From us having had sex on the living room rug downstairs."

"Was I too rough?"

"I don't think you were as bad as you could have been, but I am pretty sure that I will feel at least a little bit of discomfort in the morning from what we did downstairs. After all, it was my first time having sex with someone, human or Yautja."

She tried her best to have him not be so stressed about the idea that he might have hurt her, but found it not to be working as good as she wanted it to go. Although they just met, she didn't want to see him being so distressed with her over what they had done. It was the most amazing, sexually fulfilling moment of her life and she didn't want him to trouble himself from what they got done doing.

Moving herself up to his tall form, Danielle brought one of her hands to touch a side of his face with the palm of one of her hands as she spoke to him, sincerely.

"Dahra, you have nothing to worry about. I liked what we did with each other on the rug downstairs. If I am sore in the morning, I will be smiling."

"You will be glad with the pain?"

"Yes."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it was from getting to experience something I have never had to take my breath like what we did down there did."

She watched a smile start to come to his face and a delighted sound come from his mouth before she flashed him a returning smile. Removing her hand from his face, she made her way back into her room to find a duffel bag nestled on her bed. Danielle walked up towards it, and peered into the opening on it to see various items that were not like anything she had seen before.

 _What is this? Is this his belongings? Why would he bring this here to my home?_

Curiosity had her to turn back towards the bathroom doorway to find him coming across it and over towards her. Her eyes remained on his while she spoke to him with a need to know what was going on coming out into her voice.

"Dahra, what is this?"

"That is a bag of my things from where I had been staying at."

"Why have you brought it here to my home?"

"Since we have mated to one another, it is only right for us to be sharing the same home with one another."

"You mean...You mean to say that you are moving in with me?"

"That is correct, Danielle. I am 'moving in' with you, my wife."

 _Oh boy. I am not ready for this. I'm not prepared to have him staying with me so soon. I mean, I thought there would be more time before we got to this point where we would be moving in with each other. I didn't think that he would want to come here to stay on a full-time basis so quickly._

She wasn't sure what to say to him in response to him deciding to move in with her like he was. It left her speechless. On one hand, it would mean that she wouldn't be lonely there when he wasn't around. However, on the other one, it would mean that she was going to be having a huge alien warrior staying in her home all the time and that it would cause some complications with her family and her friends. She worked for a living at her father's laboratory, and had a very outgoing social life. How was she going to be able to combine everything without there being some friction?

Her silence seemed to disturb him because she found him to be moving to where she stood and hold a side of her face in one of his large hands. She looked up to his eyes to find him looking to her with a look that told her she didn't need to say anything since he knew what was going on in her head at that moment. Her eyes remained on his while she listened to the sound of his voice coming out with growls lingering on the surface of it.

"Do not worry, Danielle."

"How can I not when there are others around me who are not really that open to inter-species relationships, Dahra? There might be some issues to come up when they discover you?"

"We will face that when the time comes. For right now though, let's see about getting some rest since it has been a long night for the two of us."

 _He does have a point. I am a little tired and I would like to get in bed with someone to cuddle up to for once._

She went to move to the bed when her body registered his hands shift to remove her towel from her moments before carrying her over to it. Danielle let him ease her down onto the bed before she watched his tall frame go to maneuver onto it. She couldn't help but smile at him being unsure if it would hold him before relaxing in finding out that her bed was on a platform and that it wouldn't break with his weight on it with hers since it was made to hold 1,000 lbs. Once he was at her side, she curled herself up to him and wrapped her arms around his body. A soft sigh left her lips when she registered his own wrapping around her as he whispered down to her.

"Sleep well, my Danielle. I will be here when you awaken in the morning."

 _I look forward to that, Dahra._

Danielle guided the lids to her eyes shut and started to drift off to sleep with her mate at her side while she remained unsure as to what was to happen now with her life since she was now the wife to a Yautja warrior.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: I do not own or have anything at all to do with The Predator franchise in any way. The only reason why I have decided to write this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I will not be making any profit from it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter Ten

Just as she thought, when the time the sun came peeking into the window of the bedroom that was now the marital one that she would be sharing with Dahra, Danielle's body alerted her that they were a little too rough the previous night when they had sex with each other downstairs in the living room of her cabin home, and she shouldn't have let herself get pushed over the edge like she had been.

A soft gasp of air left her mouth as she moved herself to sit up on the bed to help ease the pain from her frame. Once a few more soft sounds of pain left her mouth while her hands were holding to herself, she was greeted by a concerned Dahra moving to sit up beside her body as his large hands held onto her in a gentle way to help calm her nerves while he spoke to her with concern pouring out into his voice.

"You are hurt, Danielle."

"I-I will be all right in awhile, Dahra." She lied to him, wanting to ease the worry from his mind from what they had done the previous evening on the living room floor. It was the most satisfying and exciting sexual encounter she had with someone, human or non-human, and the last thing she wanted was for him to feel bad about what they had done with one another. Turning her eyes to him, Danielle could tell that he saw through the front she was putting up and she made the move to speak to him in response. "It is a good kind of hurt, Dahra."

"How can you sit there and say that pain that you are experiencing is a good type of pain when it brings you such discomfort?"

"It reminds me of the amazing sex we had with one another and how good at making love you truly are when the moment hits you."

"I don't want to see you being in discomfort, Danielle. You are my wife now, and it is my job to take care of you to ensure that doesn't happen while you are around me. If I am the source of it-"

"Stop saying and thinking like that, Dahra. There is no reason why you need to be feeling bad about what we did with one another last night."

"We should at least wait then until your body is ready to go again for another round. I am not going to push you into having sex with me so soon while your curvaceous and attractive body is still on the mend."

 _If you keep talking like this, Dahra, you are going to end up having my insides turned on to where I will be fucking you regardless of me being in pain or not._

She found the compliments he was giving to her in regards to how he viewed her body to have her start heating up on the spot. It fueled her hormones that still burned for him although it was nothing like she needed to be dealing with at the moment. Her muscles were sore all over her body, especially in the lower part of herself. She needed to rest herself from what they had been through, but it was hard for her to do that when he was speaking to her in a way that made her yearn for him and how his body looked like it did to her.

Despite him being an alien species with a face that was nothing like a human one, his body had the overall appearance of a physically fit human male with muscles located everywhere on him. She struggled against an urge to have her fingertips trail over the ripples of muscles on his abdomen since it would only lead them to doing something that she wasn't really ready for just yet.

She went to speak up to him when a soft gasp of pain left her mouth in the form of a hiss from her wanting to sit up on the bed. Her decision to be like she was had let her be dealing with pain that wasn't good for her. Danielle discovered his hands that were on her body to be easing her to lie back down on the bed. Her attention shifted up to his face to see him gazing down at her while he kept his deep voice low to her on its way out of his mouth with his mandibles vibrating somewhat.

"You are in no condition to be sitting upright on our bed, Danielle."

"I am not some weakling, Dahra."

"I never said that you were, my dear, but I know that you are not one since you managed to last through us having sex with one another in the privacy of your home since there have been a couple before you who have not been able to withstand either my stamina and endurance of me having sex with them or the size of my member would send them all running out of the room out of fear of the length and width of it."

"I probably would have been a little nervous if I had actually seen the size of it before we began."

"Would you have run away if you saw it?"

"Hell no."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you set a fire in my soul that no one has ever done before. Even if I had seen your dick before we fucked on my rug downstairs, there isn't any chance that I would have turned you down when you make me feel so good."

There was no stopping her with speaking her mind to him. She wanted him to see as clear as day what he did to her and how he made her feel. Dahra had her body shuddering all over from how he would have her wanting more although she wasn't in any shape for another performance by him, and just being around him made her have urges that were never there before.

Holding her stare on him, Danielle was greeted by a kiss from him that had her letting out a soft sound of pleasure. She wished for it to be a long one but knew that he only wanted a brief one in order to keep them from going another round just to be safe. Once he had pulled back from the kiss, her eyes locked onto his again while she took in what he had to say to her response.


End file.
